


It's Not Punishment If You Enjoy It

by MLWood



Series: Shorts/WIPS [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens Made Them Do It, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are on Alpha Omicron IV assisting on a water shortage issue when Spock's know it all nature gets them into trouble with the hierarchical society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Punishment If You Enjoy It

“Captain I do not think that is a logical solution for their current situation. As you are aware we faced a similar problem on New Vulcan. It is, after all, why you chose me for this project sir.” Spock's words rang out over the table and a dozen high ranking citizens of Alpha Omicron IV sucked in a collective breath.

It was very clear in the mission brief that you DO NOT question authority and step out of the bounds of your position in the hierarchy on AO IV, unless you were challenging your superior for their position. To do so meant immediate and extremely personal punishment, if you were unsuccessful in your attempt. Gladiators came to mind actually. You lost a challenge, the winner fucked you into submission, you slipped up and yelled at a superior, they fucked you into submission, you questioned their decisions, they fucked you into submission, there was a pattern there somewhere.

Spock clearly realized his fatal mistake as well, as he immediately went very still and his eyes slid shut. Kirk was nearly positive he heard a Vulcan curse word, and would have laughed if this situation weren't so very, very bad. “My apologies Captain,” he said more clearly. “I should not have spoken so bluntly sir.”

“Well shit,” Kirk muttered, at the glares they were receiving, taking a deep breath and pasting on a false smile. “Forgive him gentlemen, ladies, my First Officer is my closest adviser and among humans it is not unusual to debate the finer points of a plan, with those closest to you, to come to the best decision. He meant no disrespect to my position as his superior.”

“Regardless of your home world's customs, you are on Alpha Omicron IV, thus you will abide by our laws. Your inferior has questioned your decisions. You will punish him according you our laws or we are done here,” said the surprisingly human looking man at the head of the table. Nedalo? The only discernible difference was their silver, scaled skin, rather like a fish's in appearance.

“And you must realize that Vulcans are a nearly extinct species that do not engage in casual sex before an audience, not to mention sexual contact between a Captain and his Commander is not appreciated by the Federation,” Kirk said through clenched teeth. “This will not paint your society in the best light. Also, on a personal note, fucking my best friend and closest confidant before a bunch of voyeuristic bas...”

“Captain,” Spock said softly. “I will submit myself, to you, for discipline."

“Spock,” Kirk said faintly, not believing what he was hearing. Did Spock just say he'd let Kirk screw him in public under the guise of punishment? He hadn't even gotten to screw him private yet!

“I was made aware of the proper protocol and forgot my place. I will submit to you,” Spock said firmly. He bowed his head slightly and kept his eyes downcast. Under the table he held out two fingers to Kirk, who, still in shock, brushed his own two over his friend's.

It was the offer of the rare Vulcan kiss that convinced him to agree. Spock was assuring him it would be fine, though Kirk had his doubts. On the other hand, this could be half punishment, half gigantic step in their tentative journey towards a true romantic relationship. There had been a little flirting and the occasional, accidental brushing of fingers, but nothing beyond that so far. He didn't even actually know what Spock's sexual preferences were. Would bottoming for another man even be in the realm of interest for the serious male? He had figured, if the time ever came, he'd happily roll over for the beautiful man.

“Good,” Nedalo said standing up and gesturing for them to follow. They were led toward a sunken area on the other side of the room with, of all things, seating around it. How often did this happen that they needed a special area for it? Kirk had always laughed at the “aliens made us do it” excuse that occasionally cropped up on away missions, but here he was and damn it, he didn't know what he should do.

“Fucking kidding me? Front row seats?” Kirk muttered to Spock as they descended the steps. “You've done this before right?” Kirk whispered, in Vulcan. “I'm not like about to defile a sacred virgin plain or some shit like that am I?”

“Negative Captain. I do not often indulge, but I am not a virgin in all ways that are relevant,” Spock said quietly back, also in Vulcan, quirking a small smile at the Captain's words.

“Indulge?” Kirk answered back with his own smile. “You make it sound it's like a box of Romulan Ale chocolates. It's just sex Spock, reproductive imperatives and all that, nothing fancy.”

“I would normally agree Captain, but my...tastes are not reproductive in nature,” Spock said with a slight flush. “I prefer something a little more exotic, and it is often hard to find the right partner to share that with.”

They reached the bottom of the pit, complete with a bed-like platform and various restraining implements, and looked around with two set so of raised brows. AO IV took this shit seriously. It was an S&M connoisseur's wet dream. “Exotic like what? Tentacles? Double vaginas? Which was totally awesome, and a little scary, by the way. Maybe fuzzy pink handcuffs?” Kirk prompted with a grin, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from Nedalo, the fish-man that was insisting on this farce. Unlike normal males friends, they didn't talk about sex when they hung out. Usually it was all chess and the latest scientific research that they were interested in.

“This,” Spock said simply, releasing his hands from behind his back and gesturing to the punishment area.

Kirk glanced around at the chains and various stands and felt all of the blood in his body drain directly into his groin. “Oh,” he said faintly, feeling awfully lightheaded at the realization that his First Officer, basically, liked to be tied up and spanked. Unless? “Uh top or...?”

“I am a bottom, as you would call it, outside of...my Time,” Spock said with a slight twitch of his lips. “In that case I will be very much a top for the duration.” He didn't like to talk about pon farr like any other Vulcan, but had had to have a frank discussion about it with Jim and Bones a month ago when it appeared that males on the new colony were entering the mating time spontaneously due to the massive reduction in population. It was likely that the end of his juvenile period was rapidly approaching and he would enter pon farr before the end of their mission. They needed to get a plan in place for that still, he thought, rubbing his chin.

“Captain Kirk!” Nedalo snapped, startling Kirk out of his musings. “We feel that you are not taking this seriously. Why are you speaking to the subordinate that has dishonored you and not showing him his place? He stands above you even!” the male said gesturing incredulously to where Spock was still standing on the last step of the pit, while Kirk was on the floor of the area. Spock of course immediately stepped down, hands going back behind his back and eyes staying downcast. “This is most insulting.”

“Yes well so is being told to fuck my best friend in public by a man who is requesting my assistance on a water shortage problem in exchange for further Federation mining rights, for a mineral we can get on thirty other planets,” Kirk snapped back. “In essence you need me here, more than we need your minerals, and therefor are in a lesser position. So, unless you would like to get down on your knees and suck my cock to make it up to me, shut the hell up!” Kirk said in perfect Nesh, the local language. Nedalo flushed blue and began to splutter and the very thought of prostrating himself before an off-worlder. Kirk just folded his arms and stared him down, not backing off an inch.

Kirk always managed to surprise Spock no matter how long they had served together, his gift for languages being one of them. It was the pure aggression on the human's face, however, that drove Spock unconsciously forward and onto his knees before his Captain. It was the perfect excuse to finally do what he had fantasized about for months. The sheer amount of fantasies he'd had about performing fellatio on the Captain, in his command chair, had Spock in near constant meditation in his free time. Kirk was so startled, he completely forgot the annoying fish-man alien. He flushed at seeing Spock on his knees before him. “Spock?” he ask in a strangled voice.

Without saying a word, Spock deftly opened Kirk's regulation black slacks and nearly groaned, in a very un-vulcan like way, when he saw the Captain's typical regulation black briefs were not in evidence today. Kirk's dark pink, pleasingly thick and long, erection was right there, ready for him and so he took it in his mouth, strait to the root with a hum of pure pleasure. He wished there was more time to smell and taste and enjoy this moment, but with their mission on the line, he pushed away such thoughts for another time.

“Holy fuck!” Kirk gasped, his knees going a little weak as his dick was unexpectedly swallowed whole, forcing him to grab Spock's head hard to avoid landing on his ass. This earned him a moan so filthy in nature he nearly came right then and there. He'd had no idea Spock had ever had sex, before today, let alone that he could make those kind of noises. Clenching his fingers roughly in the Vulcan's hair seemed to turn the kneeling man on even more, as he began to slide on and off of Kirk, moaning with abandon.

“Much better,” Nedalo said in a much more pleased voice. “Make him fully submit so we may return to talks.”

“How is my dick shoved down his throat not full submission?” Kirk gasped brokenly. “Fuck you're really good at this Spock,” he said in Vulcan, running his fingers roughly through Spock's hair and looking down at him. “Best command bonding exercise ever.” Spock looked up at Kirk, smirk in his eyes and his lips stretched around the base of Kirk cock. Vulcan's apparently didn't need to breath that often.

“You will copulate with him fully,” Nedalo demanded. “If you refuse, we cannot deal with you.”

“Perverted bastard,” Kirk groaned in Klingon, earning him a hard suck, in approval, that nearly brought him to his knees. As it was, he had to pull Spock off of him, by his hair, and grasp the base of his cock hard to prevent himself from coming too soon. “Turn around,” he said roughly in Nesh, for the sake of their audience. “Pants down, head down, ass up,” he ordered and then in Vulcan, “You can demand the same from me once we get back to the ship, if you wish.”

Spock flushed a lovely shade of green and did as he was ordered, turning to slide his slacks and briefs down, as far as his thighs. He shuddered faintly and then bent with his face resting on his hands, on the floor, and his pale muscled, round ass in the air. The residents of AO IV cooed in approval at the Vulcan's ready submission, and assumed their seats with shameful speed.

“Lubricant?” Kirk asked looking around for something to use and hoping he wasn't allergic to it. That was one of many conversations he never wanted to have with Bones again, ever. He was also trying to distract himself from the just gorgeous view before him, because Spock's ass on display was a wet dream come true. God, the number of hours he'd spent staring at that ass bent over one console or another was, frankly, kinda pathetic. Uhura and Sulu had even started teasing him about his blatant crush on his first officer lately. Chekov just stared at him in wide-eyed fascination, like he'd just realized something spectacular. Kirk didn't want to think too deeply on why.

“Forbidden during punishments,” Nedalo said with a shake of his head, bringing Kirk's attention back to him, briefly.

“That's barbaric,” Kirk said in disgust. "I could really hurt my First Officer." He could already hear Bones' lecture on anal rupture and inwardly sighed. He'd rather hear the lubricant lecture.

“It's not supposed to be pleasurable,” replied with a sneer. “It's punishment Captain,” he said as if Kirk were particularly stupid.

“Captain, please,” Spock said quietly in Vulcan, so only Kirk could likely hear him speak. “I self lubricate. It is an evolutionary trait to assist with our Time, since gender is not relevant to a compatible bond.”

“Self lubri...that's just...christ,” Kirk took a deep breath and shuddered, his erection bobbing and drooling obscenely in approval.

“Captain?” Spock said shifting slightly, allowing Kirk a glimpse of the thick organ hanging between his legs, which if Kirk wasn't mistaken was wrapped in what looked an awful lot like several thin tentacles. Well that was something he definitely needed to investigate later. Fortunately it was mostly hidden from view by the slacks around his thighs. Wouldn't do for Spock to look too eager before their hosts.

“Yes?” he asked tearing his gaze from the curious, emerald flushed penis.

“Fuck me sir,” the Vulcan said softly, spreading his thighs as much as he could with his pants around his thighs. 

Oh god a Vulcan saying something like that was just so impossible, Kirk slid to his knees and grabbed the pale muscled globes before him, pulling them apart. He groaned as he saw the slight sheen of lubricant on the pale green pucker, that in a human would be alarming, but knowing it was Spock...? He wanted to touch it with his tongue, but with their current audience waiting for him to “put Spock in his place”, it probably wasn't time to do something that would be seen as a service to the prone man beneath him.

Keeping the pale ass spread wide open, exposed, he shifted his hips so the wide tip of his cock kissed the weeping entrance, then pushed forward. Kirk's eyes rolled back as he slid into the loosened, scorching heat of Spock's higher temperature body, in one slick slide, thanking every known deity for vulcan muscle control. “Fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “This is going to be really, really quick,” he warned Spock in Vulcan.

“As we have an audience, that is quite acceptable Captain,” Spock said just loud enough for Kirk to hear. “You may, as they say, make it up to me later. Now please make this look realistic for the natives sir, as will I.”

Kirk cracked his neck, shifted his knees wider and yanked Spock's hips up higher. He pulled nearly free of the man below him and then thrust hard into him again. Spock grunted, mouth falling open, fingers clenching. He repeated the gesture several more times, the audience murmuring approval at the brutal pace. “Okay?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Harder,” was Spock's plea in return, fortunately in Klingon, so it sounded like swearing anyway.

Kirk groaned and thrust harder, harder than he ever would with a partner, normally, knowing the vulcan could take a beating from a human and come out with very little actual damage. He tilted the angle of his hips slightly and Spock began to cry out against the floor, clawing at the tile, in what the officials probably thought was pain. Kirk, though, could feel the clear slickness around him increasing to the point it was dripping down the front of his thighs. No, Spock was loving every moment and Kirk wasn't sure how to make it look like the Vulcan was suffering, instead of getting his equivalent of the prostate pounded repeatedly. Kirk was running out of time too, as his orgasm was starting to burn at the base of his spine. He'd been primed since the moment Spock admitted he liked it rough. Just the mental image was nearly enough to set him off.

Kirk figured out a solution by accident as he shifted his hands to get a renewed grip. As his thumbs dug into Spock's back the man actually screamed and clenched around him hard. He half rose and grabbed behind him to grasp at one of Kirk's wrists. Shit! He'd forgotten Spock's testicles were internal, near the place where human kidneys were. “Sorry,” he said softly, massage the twin spots in apology. Spock arched into the touch, moaning and then Kirk realized the seemingly agonized scream had been the good kind.

"Oh," Kirk said in surprise and then grinned sadistically, not even for the benefit of the audience. He pressed Spock back down to the floor harshly, and began to rub small, firm circles into Spock's lower back as he sped up his thrusts. Spock writhed beneath him, actually sobbing, which just spurred Kirk on and then Spock was shuddering and clenching hard around him, coming against the inside of his slacks with heaving sobs and Kirk was done for. He pulled free and came across Spock's ass and back, just to make it look extra humiliating for the trembling man, and hopefully help explain the semen on Spock's pants. Kirk personally thought it was hot as hell seeing his cum drip off of the pale flesh under him either way.

Kirk helped Spock lay down, curled on his side away from the natives, as he recovered, and then stood to tuck himself away. Glancing up at his voyeuristic hosts, he found twelve sets of astonished eyes staring at him in wonder. “We good?” Kirk asked stepping away from Spock, who was trying to gather his scattered control.

“You have gone far beyond our expectations of an off-worlder, especially after such a dubious start,” Nedalo said faintly, looking impressed, which was a first. “You are a man of great honor and control, to deal with your subordinate with such harshness, even through his cries of agony. Not all can continue punishment on those that shame them, once pain reaches such levels. You are a hard master. We will deal with you now and always Captain Kirk.”

“Great," Kirk bit out, want nothing more than to punch the obnoxious man for the stupidity of his whole species. "Allow me to speak with Mr. Spock, to ensure he understands his position a little better, and I will join you in a moment,” Kirk commanded firmly. Confidence was key with these guys apparently and he got immediate agreement. 

“Yes, of course, please conclude the punishment and we will continue our planning momentarily, when you are ready,” the silver man said with a nod, waving the others to go back to the large conference table.

Once the man was gone, Kirk turned calmly to Spock, knowing he was still being watched. “You okay?”

Spock drug himself to his feet, with a slightly nod as he righted his clothing, trying not to grimace at the mix of semen, mucous and tears that stained them. He wouldn't look at the Captain either, though the green rings around his damp eyes probably had something to do with that. Vulcans don't cry and Kirk had made him do just that. “I am well enough Captain.”

“I just fucked you, my best friend, stupid in front of a dozen voyeuristic aliens and you are “well enough”?” Kirk asked incredulously. Hopefully it looked like he was scolding his subordinate, rather than trying to work out if he'd just raped his best friend and lost his friendship.

Spock flicked a hesitant glance at him, briefly meeting his eyes before letting them drop. “It has never been like that,” Spock admitted smoothing his tunic nervously...nervously!

“Did I hurt you Spock?” Kirk asked harshly, grabbing his friend's shoulders firmly and ducking his head to try and catch Spock's eyes.

“Yes Captain, but all is well,” Spock said honestly, with a stiff nod, after a moment of hesitation.

Kirk felt the blood drain from his face. “Spock...I,” he said, horrified.

“You misunderstand Captain. You hurt me and I reached orgasm almost instantly and more fiercely than I can recall for some time,” Spock said softly, head still bowed. “It was quite...overwhelming and...wonderful. I lost control of my emotions and wept Captain. That has not happened before, not once. I would appreciate continuing this arrangement, should you be willing."

Kirk gaped for a moment and then growled and grabbed Spock's hair, pulling his head up and around to kiss him fiercely. If he hadn't just come he would have been hard already from such an honest, thrilling statement. As it was, his dick still gave a feeble twitch. He pulled back panting after a moment. “Go back to the ship and go first to Bones' for an injury scan. Once you are done with him I want to go to my quarters, take off your clothes and wait for me into my bed,” he ordered tensely, releasing Spock as he nodded.

“Yes Captain,” Spock said a little breathlessly, pupils blown wide. “As you wish.”

Kirk slipped his communicator out. “Scotty, beam Mr. Spock to Sickbay please. Non-emergency. I'll be up in a bit.”

“Yes Captain,” came Scott's reply.

“And Spock, I think you'll find everything you need in the bottom of my nightstand. Be ready for me,” Kirk said turning to walk away from the panting vulcan.

“Sir,” came the soft reply and the faint glow of transporter light.

Nedalo was watching him with wide eyes as he approached the table. “I find I'm not satisfied with Mr. Spock's punishment. He is returning to the ship to prepare himself for my return. Shall we continue ladies and gentlemen?” He sat down with a smile. “Now as I was saying before the interruption...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty, first posted ATOS fic. It was written in a few hours and has no beta, nor much research, so sorry for any typos, inaccuracies. Feel free to message me and let me know if you saw something I need to fix. I needed a break from my, so far, 70 page Spirk fic and this happened. :/


End file.
